


Unleashed

by Geonn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Leashes, Magic, Public Nudity, Puppy Play, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red intends to save Snow from the Evil Queen once and for all, but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleashed

On full moons, the wolf was harder to control. She went as far away from civilization as she dared and took off the cloak, giving in to the urge that even magic couldn't fully restrain on nights like this. She felt the change coming over her and surrendered to it, dropping onto her hands as they transformed into forepaws. She shook her entire body to fluff out her fur, threw her head back, and let loose a soulful howl. And then she ran.

The wolf chose her destination, and it headed straight for the palace. The Evil Queen knew, of course, about werewolves and other shapeshifters, but the wolf didn't hesitate at the magical barriers that had been put up to keep her away. A wolf on the prowl didn't pay attention to such minor irritations and shook off the pain as she sallied forth.

While the precautionary measures didn't stop her, they did alert Regina to her presence. She was crossing the courtyard when a burst of lavender energy knocked her head over tail. Red landed on her back and twisted until she was on her feet again. Another wave hit her and the wolf retreated, fur receding into her flesh and leaving her exposed on the cold stone. Red's hair was wild and her eyes were still golden. She snapped her teeth at Regina, human in form but not yet in mind. Regina's bustier was cut low to reveal her décolletage, a silken sheaf plummeting from her waist over her legs. Regina walked toward her without hesitation, confident in her safety as she took in the sight of the tense young girl's nakedness. Red's hands formed steeples on the ground between her feet, her arms blocking both her breasts and her sex, but modesty wasn't her intent. Let the bitch look for all she cared; this was just the best pose to begin a pounce.

"You're her pet, aren't you? Snow's." She spoke the name like a curse as she walked in a wide circle around Red. "I heard she was trying to tame one of your kind."

Red snapped her teeth and snarled, starting to regain her human consciousness. "Snow's... friend."

Regina smiled cruelly. "I'm sure you are, dear." She brought her hand up and flicked her fingers. A length of light shot forth from her palm and looped around Red's neck. She tried to pull away but it tightened and became solid, closing as it became a length of fabric. Regina looped her end around her palm and turned, holding her hand next to her hip as she walked from the courtyard. Red was knocked off-balance and stopped her fall with both hands, forced to crawl since Regina was moving too quickly for her to get her feet under her to stand.

From this position, scrambling on her hands and knees, she got a beautiful view of Regina's ass, the way the material draped it and swayed with the movement of her hips. The wolf was still awake and all too eager to see what those curves looked like unclothed. Red felt herself getting wet, could smell herself, but she said nothing as she was led through the corridors of the palace. A part of her, a small and shameful part, actually enjoyed the feeling of being led. She liked the way the leash tightened and made her breathing difficult... the roughness of the stone under her palms... 

They reached a large oval room with a cool tile floor. Red had stopped struggling against the leash and, though there had been opportunities to stand up, remained on her hands and knees as Regina led her into the room. The smell of water filled the air, and light reflecting off the waves danced over the walls. Regina stopped by the edge of the basin and stepped out of her shoes to dip one bare toe into the water. She then faced Red.

"You're filthy. Come here."

Red crawled forward and Regina knelt. She gathered her dress and dipped it in the water, then brought it up to dab at Red's face with surprising tenderness. She kept her other hand on the leash, ready to tighten it if necessary. Red wanted to pull away, to fight, to struggle, just to feel the pinch. But she loved the feeling so much.

She hated Regina. She hated what this bitch did to her friend, how she had stolen Snow's birthright and forced her to live in the woods. But... if she hadn't, would she and Snow have ever met? Would they have ever bathed together in the stream? Would Red have ever felt the lips of another woman on hers, or the gentle touch of two fingers between her legs? So instead of vengeance, shouldn't she have come to the palace with gratitude in her heart? 

Regina's knees, pressed together and angled to one side so that she could clean Red's face with the hem of her gown, were appealing. She brought one hand up and stroked the smooth globe of one knee. Regina paused in her ablutions and looked down, then met Red's eye. Red knew she was trying to see if this was the wolf or the girl, but at the moment it didn't matter. Red pushed her hand along the inside of Regina's thigh. The skin was warm and, as her legs parted to grant access, Red smelled the sweet scent of arousal. Her mouth watered and her eyes became dark as Regina moved her moistened gown to Red's collar and then to the curve of her breast. She circled one pink nipple as Red extended her middle finger. She drew it down the length of Regina's sex, straightening the Queen's spine. She lifted her chin and Red bared her teeth in a silent growl.

Regina, balanced on the balls of her feet, leaned back and let her water-heavy gown drop to the tile She spread her legs apart, one hand on Red's shoulder to keep her balance. Red's eyes dropped to the darkness exposed by Regina's raised gown, the strong thighs, and the smell grew stronger. Desire and wanton sex, and Red's tongue darted out to wet her lips without her realizing it. Regina's moved her hand to Red's back, between her shoulders, and pushed her forward. Red pushed her head underneath Regina's gown and pulled her hand back just before she covered the Queen's sex with her mouth.

Regina hissed and curled her fingers, nails like claws at the base of Red's neck. Red wanted her to scrape, rake, leave long jagged marks in her skin. She wanted to feel the sting for days, and she turned her head to bite Regina's thigh. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but just enough that Regina knew what she wanted. Pain. Give me pain. She ran her teeth over the captive flesh until Regina cut into her.

It took everything Red had not to howl. She muffled her joyous cry against Regina's skin, then turned her head and buried her snout (nose... she was human, not the wolf...) in Regina's thick scent. She lapped at the slick flesh, pressing her nose against the clitoris, growling as Regina rocked her hips forward. 

Regina came with a guttural cry, her hand on the back of Red's head to tangle in the wild hair. Red let herself be smothered, let the moisture be spread across her muzzle (nose and mouth, damn it, she was human! Human!) and gasped when Regina pushed her away. Red fell on the tile, her hands between her own legs to cup her own throbbing sex, gasping as Regina stood and arranged the material of her gown around her legs again. 

Her exposed chest was flushed red, the curves of her breasts looking like two deliciously ripe apples. Red bared her teeth, wanting to bite them until Regina cried out, but one look at the Queen told her the game was over. Red squirmed, forcing herself to without self-gratification until she was away from the palace.

"Leave this place," Regina said in a flat, emotionless voice. "Go back to the woods that you crawled out of, and remember my kindness. I could hold you here, use you against your dear friend Snow... but I will be kind. Just this once." She bit off each word. "But if I ever see you around here again, you will beg for the leash. Do you understand me, you--"

#

"--say to me?"

Regina turned and faced Ruby. "I said that if you insist on dressing like a streetwalker, kindly do it where my son can't see you. You're only embarrassing yourself."

Ruby struck a pose. "What exactly do I have to be embarrassed about, Madam Mayor? If you got it, flaunt it."

"To schoolchildren?"

"I dress the way I like, you dress the way you like. If you want to dictate a dress code for the town, be my guest. Good luck getting it voted in. Until that happens, though, I'll stay comfortable."

Regina rolled her eyes as she turned away. "I can't believe they let you off the leash in the mornings."

Ruby stiffened. "What did you say?"

Regina started to say it again, but something was in Ruby's eyes. Something far too close to remembering. "I'm not in the habit of repeating myself. Just try to have some modesty when you dress yourself in the morning. It would be appreciated."

"You mean you don't like looking at me?"

Regina sighed and ducked her head to hide the color in her cheeks. "Fine. Forget I said anything."

Ruby chuckled and shook her head. "Lots of people would love to live in a town like this. Heaven forbid a waitress shows a little thigh... this town is really going to the dogs."

Regina bristled but hurried from the diner before Ruby could notice and latch onto her latest slip. Once outside and took the red nylon leash from her pocket and ran her thumb over the fabric. She stuffed it back into her pocket before anyone saw, looked both ways down the sidewalk and hurried away from the diner.


End file.
